the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxy Fitzgerald / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. Roxy.jpeg Download (3).jpg Download (2).jpg Download (1).jpg Roxym F.jpg Download.jpg Download (5).jpg Download (4).jpg Ypyo.jpg Pt8opo.jpg Poypyo.jpg Piopyiopy.jpg Opoyip.jpg ffb5180c0da711e3a35d22000aaa05f7_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald": "Never taking this medal off #AROO".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/371678878353588224 85068b180da711e3933922000a1fc684_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald": "We are SPARTANS!!! #spartanrace #runforcharity.com".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/371678053342400512 d879946437ddf92ab9f0671788d00fd6.jpeg|Roxy Fitzgerald's Twitter icon. She played new character "Cassie Tate" in the "House of Anubis" special "Touchstone of Ra". Follow her on Twitter at "@roxy_fitz". BSh4k_2IYAEJVSc.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald": "We are SPARTANS!!! Thank you @SpartanRace @RFCevents @CharityCelebs #AROO".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/371679546535604224 18bbc83052c911e3bb3f0ace75ce56cf_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on November 21st: "#ThrowbackThursday miss these two so much! officialclaudiajessie @roxy_fitz".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/403559340873101312 BPnMRygCcAA2tDX.jpg Roxy2.jpg Roxy1.jpg hoa141414.jpg hoa2159185918515.jpg|From Roxy's IMDb profile. q501985195815.jpg|From Roxy's IMDb profile. hoa314519891589904-10.jpg|From Roxy's IMDb profile. hoa41r591858915.jpg|From Roxy's IMDb profile. hoa5158195819515.jpg|From Roxy's instagram. "Nighttime bike ride round Verona"|link=http://instagram.com/p/kCU7UknlrZ/ hoa7151859185915.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "My naughty little puppies"|link=http://instagram.com/p/mYYLhenlhn/ hoa8151850189158.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Bridesmaids"|link=http://instagram.com/p/mbbrEKnlqs/ hoa915819515.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Girls V Boys laser quest"|link=http://instagram.com/p/mqf9K8nli5/ hoa111515900099.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Empire State Building from the Rockefeller"|link=http://instagram.com/p/nDRTGfnlis/ hoa12158915815.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Daddy's 60th Mexican fiesta!"|link=http://instagram.com/p/nDRTJOHlit/?modal=true hoa13151-098015.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "My big bros and me, 20 years on! #massivehat"|link=http://instagram.com/p/nT3WJsnlhR/ hoa141598159185.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Back to Italy we go for the last leg of the tour! #greaseitaly"|link=http://instagram.com/p/ncluEHHlqq/ 1508195819515.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "My last limoncello in Italy!"|link=http://instagram.com/p/oXu7G0HluB/ hoa161501859158195.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "With my Danny Zuko xx"|link=http://instagram.com/p/oXu7MIHluC/?modal=true Images (1;yipy).jpg 18bbc83052c911e3bb3f0ace75ce56cf_8.jpg|Tweeted by "Jake Davis" on November 21st: "#ThrowbackThursday miss these two so much! officialclaudiajessie @roxy_fitz".|link=https://twitter.com/ImJakeDavis/status/403559340873101312 hoa101581958195.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Miss this girl so much @officialclaudiajessie"|link=http://instagram.com/p/m68GUwnliO/ hoa171515.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Make up time!"|link=http://instagram.com/p/oXu7RsHluD/ hoa18avq515981ak.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Throwback to our first week on tour in November! Frenchy and Sandy <3"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pJy_J4Hlmx/?modal=true hoa92151515avfa1414.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "#tbt Me and @laurenpalmer22 at age 16!"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pJwwQQnlhw/?modal=true 159815808q9HarryPotter_Roxy_Fitzgerald.jpg|From Roxy's Instagram. "Harry Potter studio tour! #pottergeeks"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pPDsBaHlmC/?modal=true hoa1151908515.jpg|Tweeted by Roxy. "Cereal for dinner with @KateChedburn #tourlife "|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/448688507234844672 hoa212508159185.jpg|Tweeted by Roxy. "Blowing off some steam at laser quest tonight! #greaseitaly"|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/454725977856569344 15089581095815.jpg|Tweeted by Roxy. "Lost season 2 finale! Popcorn and yogurts for everyone involved. Perfect Friday night! #greaseitaly"|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/429318627419226112 hoa4150189518509151.jpg|Tweeted by Roxy. "Incredible sights from the mountains in Sicily #GreaseItaly"|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/404721890939641856 10475008_791284847558320_687758855_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 2 hours ago: "��".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/763219820813375827_46781941 BiyZqOsIIAA4yNQ.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald" on March 15th: "Been having a great birthday so far! Two great shows in Potenza today. Celebrating tonight with the cast!".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/444899414185095168 hoa30591805135.jpg|Tweeted by Roxy on the 8th of August. "Selfie on set with @grimmers!"|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/497879791128039424 BBhuO39CYAAfDAz.jpg BwSkuHcIgAEqB80.jpg|Tweeted by "@CrazyGolfFilm" on August 30th: "Our lead female actor, Lucy, played by Roxy Fitzgerald @roxy_fitz".|link=https://twitter.com/CrazyGolfFilm/status/505710171596013568 10684038_651697328261669_1703371050_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago: "Love this still from 'Crazy Golf' by the amazing Leon Mcfarlane".|link=http://websta.me/p/821198658897598629_46781941 10691884_703805549693785_927949790_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago: "Still from 'Crazy Golf' film".|link=http://websta.me/p/821197087929423989_46781941 hoa13195819035.jpg|Tweeted by Roxy on the 2nd of October. "So proud of the @Arsenal boys last night!!!"|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/517608220618407937 10932067_1040772772606837_341204244_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago|link=http://websta.me/p/900107762453601243_46781941 924620_825005447545392_1620271704_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago: "New year with these little minxes".|link=http://websta.me/p/900104758954449791_46781941 10903595_393649044146788_40820182_n.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald" 3 hours ago: "Love my job with Bella Parties".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/557860000199356417 B5vjmPoIUAA1IDK.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald" on December 25th: "Merry Christmas everyone, love from me and dad!".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/548282042283466752 B5E8dWeCEAsTVeX.jpg|Tweeted by "Roxy Fitzgerald" on December 17th: "'Cats must always enter a bakery' �� Early Xmas dins with @LoisChimimba @AlexJames21 @SionEmyr and @JM_Hartnell.".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/545283521456377856 10946260_688218101289560_127199112_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 horus ago: "With dad at Bongos, Downtown Disney".|link=http://websta.me/p/913696956602014496_46781941 10808604_1575543399369217_395484850_n.jpg|From "Roxy Fitzgerald" Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Bffs ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/942659823086754765_46781941 CANihu5WQAApJYP.jpg|Tweeted by "@roxy_fitz" on March 16th: "Birthday weekend complete! This was presented to me at 4am after a night of dancing with my best buds��happy girl! Xx".|link=https://twitter.com/roxy_fitz/status/577413513758535680 10299737_335220576688045_1086159828_n.jpg|From "Roxy Fitzgerald" Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago|link=http://websta.me/p/942658098355395499_46781941 11085036_1556399141306157_1181998808_n.jpg|From Roxy Fitzgerald's Instagram/Websta and posted 12 hours ago: "Lovely spending the day with gorgeous Mia. Such a happy little girl. ❤️".|link=http://websta.me/p/952922388391942273_46781941 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries Category:House of Anubis Category:Images of Roxy Fitzgerald